Bowser
Bowser is the main enemy of MLPB. He is the leader of the Koopa Troop and is Bowser Jr's father. Bowser is kind of dumb, but is still a formidable enemy to Mario. Despite this, his plans always seem to fail. Appearance Bowser is a large turtle with a spiky shell and wristbands. He has sharp teeth and is larger than most of the other members of the Mushroom Kingdom. Personality Bowser is one of the most evil people in MLPB and despises Mario and Luigi. He is obsessed with trying to kidnap Princess Peach, but his plans often don't work. He is often frustrated by his failures and is generally unfriendly to most people, including his minions. Relationships 'Mario' Bowser and Mario are mortal enemies. When Bowser attempts to take over the Mushroom Kingdom or kidnap Peach, Mario is often the person that stops him. As a result, Bowser has a strong resentment toward Mario and often plots against him. 'Princess Peach' Bowser's main goal is to kidnap Princess Peach. Although at times Bowser is bothered by her, he nonetheless spends most of his time trying to capture her. 'Luigi' Because he often helps Mario on his journeys, Bowser dislikes Luigi (although to a lesser extent than his brother). 'Bowser Jr.' Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr., have a somewhat tumultuous relationship. Bowser Jr. often ridicules and bothers his father, although in other cases, he helps him. Bowser Jr. is not well-behaved, forcing Bowser to have to use discipline. The two share a love of soap operas due to Peach. 'Koopalings' Aside from Bowser Jr., Bowser has seven other children called the Koopalings. Only two, Ludwig and Morton, still live with Bowser, as the others are either in mental asylums, foster homes, or his basement. Like Bowser Jr., they are troublemakers who Bowser has to put in line. Despite this, Bowser still shows his appreciation for his kids at times. 'The Koopa Troop' Bowser leads an army of minions called the Koopa Troop consisting of Koopa, Goomba, Paratroopa, Lakitu, and many others. Bowser rules with an iron fist, although his followers often bother him for fun. Like Bowser's children, they sometimes fight, but are generally loyal to Bowser. 'Wario Bros.' Bowser and the Wario brothers, Wario and Waluigi, have a mixed relationship. Although they both share a hatred of Mario and Luigi, they butt heads when fighting for power. Occasionally they form an alliance, but this usually falls apart. Trivia *Koopa, Goomba, and Paratroopa sometimes annoy Bowser, even though he is their friend. *Bowser and Waluigi both hung people by a rope over a pool of lava. In the Fourth of July Special 2012, Bowser hung his captives, Peach and Toad over lava. Waluigi hung Rico over lava in "Shadow's Stupid Adventures Ep. 2: Save Rico!" but unlike Waluigi, Bowser never actually dumped Peach and Toad into the lava (most likely because he has a soft spot for Peach.) *Bowser admitted he should wipe better after Boo saw a stain on Bowser.(Mario gets Possessed) *Some of Bowser's failed plans include stealing everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom's Easter baskets, sending Boo to possess Mario, robbing the fireworks on the Fourth of July, and cheating on an Easter Egg Hunt by buying his own Easter eggs. Bowser is losing money by the minute, because it costs cash to fill up those blocks just for Mario to crush them. In order to deal with his money loss, Bowser occasionally rents his castle to Shadow. *Although Bowser seems evil, it is proven that he is not 100% bad in the Christmas Special 2012. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:The Koopa Troop Category:MLPB Award Winners Category:Anti-heroes Category:Crooks Category:Super Smash Bros. Plush Characters This People Are Fathers Of A Son Category:Animals Category:Mario characters